


some fucking gay song lyric

by emptysodapopcan



Category: Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Teencast, a bunch of soggy teens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptysodapopcan/pseuds/emptysodapopcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>happy (admittedly late) valentines day ya scrubs</p>
            </blockquote>





	some fucking gay song lyric

**Author's Note:**

> ok i DID write and post this on my tumblz on valentines day but, uh. a little bit of a lag getting it here. enjoy

He is a summer body. He thrives in the sunlight, his feet are made for crushing grass and ants beneath them, his finger are made for wearing leaves and petals away. His entire being glows in warmth, but come winter, he freezes over. Parts of him grow frost and shut down completely for the season. Apparently, his patience is one of these things.   

“Sips!” Sjin bellows, standing on the curb in front of the truck, “Sips, if we don’t get a move on right _now_ , I will get hypothermia and straight up _die_.”   

“Aw, come on, Sjin,” Sips teases, making a show of putting his keys back in his pocket. “It’s a beautiful day out, why don’t we walk home today? We can… make snow angels, snowmen, you know. Winter shit.”   

Sjin’s eyes bulge as he pulls a face, an incredible mix of shock and exasperation. His voice raises a terrifying amount of octaves. “I don’t _want_ to do winter shit, Sips. I am cold and I want to stop being cold. Open your goddamn car before I break down the door myself.”   

Sips indulges in a private smile as he ducks around to the driver’s side and opens the door. He teases Sjin for a couple minutes, locking the door again as soon as Sjin tries to pull it open, before unlocking it and letting him in. Sjin punches Sips hard in the arm and fumes silently for a few seconds, but the rattling heater springs to life and melts the ice off of his good spirits, and he is smiling again.  

“So!” he claps his hands together. “Where are you going to take me out tonight?”  

Sips snorts. “Like hell I’m taking you anywhere tonight. What’ve you done for me?”  

Sjin pulls an indignant face. “Excuse me, Sips, I got you flowers!”  

“You got me _a_ flower, ya scrub, one of those shitty one dollar carnations the school sells. Also, I’m pretty sure I saw you steal it from some girl.”

  “It’s a testament to my dedication to you, Sips! I’m willing to sacrifice my integrity for you,” he pauses for a moment. “Also, I left my wallet at home, so…” he shrugs. “You’ve got to be resourceful.”  

“You big fupping shitnerd,” Sips chastises, but not without humor in his voice. As he pulls out of the parking lot, Sjin continues it press for answers.  

“So… you’ve not made any plans, then?”  

Sips tries to shrug nonchalantly, but his smile bleeds through, and Sjin gasps with delight, and whacks Sips on the arm in his enthusiasm. “Ah, I knew it! What’ve, uh, what’ve you got in mind, eh, ol’ Sipsy? Sips… Sipsaroo.”

  “Well, Sjin, I’m afraid it might endanger your moral integrity.”  

“Morals? Pah! I’m… I’ve got a dark, emotionally stirring past, Sips. I like to play on the wrong side of the law.”  

“Oh, I know, Sjin. You’re a rude, crude dude for sure.”  

“You know the phrase, uh ‘stealing candy from a baby’? That was coined because of me. I _invented_ the act of stealing sweets from infants. Oh, how I used to leave a trail of crying kids in my wake… all without candy.”  

“That’s goddamn heartless, Sjin.”  

“It’s in my past,” Sjin reassures. There is a beat or two of silence before he recalls the matter at hand, and snaps back into full enthusiasm. “So! What’re we gonna do, hm? Let’s, uh, let’s remove all of the little marshmallowy bits from Rythian’s cereal. Oh, he’ll never know what hit him!”  

“Yeah, yeah, and dump them on his head when he’s crowned prom queen, Carrie style… No, actually, I know you’ve had your eye on it ever since it was installed in November…” Sjin’s eyebrows crease for a moment, and Sips is a bit concerned that he’ll have to reexplain, and ain’t no one got time for that, but realization spreads on Sjin’s face.  

“No…” he breathes, a grin splitting his face.  

Sips continues, “And I know we’ve both been so goddamn busy, accumulating bitches not only on the left, but also on the right, that we haven’t been able to do some good old breaking and entering—”  

“But it’s Valentine’s Day, and goddammit Sips, we fucking deserve it.”  

“Fuck yeah, Sjin, we do. We really do.”

  —  

The two of them decide to set out after the sun had set. Sjin was convinced that it’d be more romantic, Sips was more comfortable under the blanket of night when indulging in… questionable activities. It’s only a quarter after seven when they slink into the backyard of their friend, Sjin cradling a thermos of something warm close to his heart to keep the frost off as the snow does irreparable damage to his leather boots, but he’s not thinking about either. He shoots Sips a sharp grin, which Sips returns, trudging through the snow beside him, matching his pace.  

“The lights are out,” Sjin notes, stopping a few yards short of the house. “Do you think Lewis is out with Hannah?”  

“Are they still going out?”  

“God, I _guess_. Heavens knows neither of them talk about it. Anyway,” Sjin continues, climbing the stairs to the porch, “his parents are definitely out, and that’s what matters.”

  The two of them knew, from experience, that Lewis was famous for not giving a shit if they showed up, unannounced and uninvited, and sort of… let themselves in. Lewis’ parents, on the other hand, were a bit more touchy about it. They also knew this from experience.

Lucky for them, though, it looked like no one was going to chase them out with a broom and call their parents. What a fucking buzz kill that was.  

Sjin trots over to the small walled gazebo that houses the main attraction. He presses a hand to the door, and wiggles the handle. “I think it’s locked,” he says to Sips, right behind him.  

“God, it can’t be more complicated than a latch. You can figure that one out.”

Sjin hands the thermos to Sips before jostling at the door. After a couple moments of wiggling and applied pressure, the lock gives, and they step inside.

“I’ve always wondered,” Sips says, “why would Lewis’ parents, of all fucking people, be the one to buy a hot tub.”

Sjin nods as he peels off the cover. “I bet they never use it. It would be better off at a different home.”

“We should adopt the poor guy, Sjin. He’d be able to fulfill his purpose that way.”

“Right! I mean, we’re basically doing them a favor for letting them get their money’s worth out if the hot tub.”

Sips nods sagely. “We’re breaking into their property and using their hot tub out of the goodness of our hearts.”

Sjin laughs, and a wave of steam rolls off of the surface of the water. His face glows, and he sets to peeling off layers of clothing. Sips hesitates a moment, watching him, before following suit.

“So, are we, like… going in in our skivvies, or…”

“Go big or go home,” Sips says as he sheds his boxers and steps in.

Color plays at Sjin’s cheeks, and Sips isn’t sure if it’s from the heat, or…

But Sjin shucks off his own boxers and slides in beside Sips.

“Oh my god,” Sjin sighs before sliding down until only his eyes were left above water.

Sips snorts. “Enjoying yourself there, buddy?”

Sjin hums in response, but eventually pulls up so his chin is resting on the surface of the water. “I _have_ been under a lot of stress lately, Sips, I’ll have you know,” his tone is joking and insincere, but he closes his eyes and his voice softens. “But this is nice. I’m glad we did this.”

Sjin looks up at Sips before sidling up next to him and rests his head on his shoulder. A moment of peaceful silence passes before Sjin speaks up again.

“You’ve got hair on your belly, you know,” he says, poking at it.

“Jesus, Sjin, that’s fucking news to me.”

“I like it.”

“Good,” Sips laughs. “Because I’m not growing it for my own sake.”

Sjin laughs, and silence falls again. He doesn’t seem to be minding the lethargy, but Sips fidgets restlessly. This doesn’t go unnoticed by Sjin.

“What?” he asks.

“So, uh. What do we do now?”

“We’re not gonna do it, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“What?” Sips says, sounding shocked, and mostly disappointed. “Why not?”

“God, Sips, you can’t just fuck in someone else’s hot tub.”

“… Why not?” he repeats, and Sjin sighs with exaggerated exasperation.

“Oh, come on, it’s gross.”

“Please, we’ve done it in grosser places. Do you, uh, do you remember that time, at Lalna’s friend’s party—”

“Oh, Christ,” Sjin groans and covers his face, but he’s laughing too. “That was also your idea, you know.”

“It takes two to tango, buckaroo.”

Sjin laughs, and silence falls again, but the sound if it still plays at the shape of his lips. It plays at Sips’, too. There is a moment, they watch each other and their breaths almost match, and they are happy. Sjin leans in and kisses Sips, and it feels just like their first, and their one hundredth, and every kiss and every shared moment of intimacy and it is _special_. It is special because they are together.

They separate, but still hover close near each other.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Sips laughs. “I wasn’t aware we had any other plans.”

Sjin opens his mouth to reply, but lights suddenly shine through from the house, and in a brief moment of panic, he dives under for cover, only to resurface half a second later. “Shit!” he curses. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Sips yelps, already staggering his way out of the hot tub and struggling his way into pants. Sjin clambers out after him, pressing him to lower his voice, but only between suppressed laughs. He disregards his pants completely, hobbling his way into his boxers and pulling on his jacket and boots.

“We don’t have _time_ for pants, Sips!” Sjin forces out.

By the time they’re rushing down from the patio, Sips is wearing pants (undone), an arm in his jacket, and a boot and a half, and Sjin is wearing even less. But they are laughing together and sprinting through the snow.

Sjin trips and collapses. He rolls on his back. “This is it for me, Sips. Go on without me. Tell them I died like I lived… with a moderate erection.”

Sips belly laughs, and neither of them are concerned about getting caught anymore. He leans over to offer Sjin a hand, but Sjin knocks his feet out from under him, and he topples down on top of him.

“You thought I wouldn’t take you down with me. Fat chance!”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Oh, quit, you cheeseball.”

The two of them had nearly forgotten where they were, but when the patio light flips on and grounds them back to reality, they scramble to get a move on.

“Sips! Sjin!” Lewis calls behind them. They turn around to see him standing on the porch, looking long-suffering. “For heaven’s sake, if you have sex in my back yard I will never speak to you again.”

Sips scoops Sjin off his feet, causing Sjin to yelp.

“Happy Valentine’s day, Lewis!” Sjin yells, and blows him a kiss as they make their escape. “Make sure to clean up after us!”

They laugh together, and it is the most fun they’ve had, ever.


End file.
